Taking Over Me
by Victor Ichijouji
Summary: Depois de uma briga Hermione foi embora e não deixou pistas, acabando o namoro com Rony. Naqueles últimos anos a saudade que ele sentia por ela havia o consumido tanto, que agora ele estava na frente da porta dela, com medo de tocar a campanhia. Songfic


**Taking Over Me **

_Por Victor Ichijouji_

**N.A - 1:** Oi gente! Essa é uma songfic da música _Taking Over Me _do Evanescense. Se possível leiam ouvindo a música.

Essa fic é dedicada à Jaqueline Granger, uma amiga minha que é muto fã de R/Hr, e a Nessa Potter, minha _beta-reader _que tb ama esse shipper.

_You don't remember me but I remember you_

_(Você não se lembra de mim mas eu me lembro de você)_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

_(Eu menti acordado e tentando tanto não pensar em você)_

Rony estava na frente da casa dela, era só tocar o sino e torcer para que ela atendesse a porta. Era uma linda casa, será que Hermione morava sozinha nela?

A casa era um sobrado, com as paredes de fora brancas, sacadas nos quartos do segundo andar, um lindo jardim com muitas espécies de flores e árvores à sua volta... Ela não podia morar sozinha em uma casa tão linda como aquela, ninguém moraria sozinho em uma casa assim. Será que ela havia se casado? Será que ela tinha filhos?

Uma coisa que não saía da cabeça de Rony é que, provavelmente, Hermione já havia esquecido de sua existência, apenas uma amizade de infância e um namoro que não deu certo. Mas Rony se lembrava dela, como conseguiria esquecê-la? Ela era tão linda, uma garota inesquecível. 

Mas já haviam se passado oito anos desde que os estudos em Hogwarts haviam se acabado para ele, e para ela. Ele teria que criar coragem para tocar aquele sino.

~* Aquele era o último dia que Rony ia passar em Hogwarts. Ele estava muito infeliz com a festa que aconteceu no dia anterior, ele e Hermione dançaram a noite quase toda, se não fosse por uma briga teriam se divertido mais. Ele foi ao encontro de sua namorada, a encontrou sentada embaixo de uma árvore que ela adorava ficar, olhou para o seu rosto e viu que ela estava muito triste. Hermione olhou no fundo dos olhos de Rony, e ele soube que ela tinha algo de importante para dizer a ele.

-Não dá certo. - disse ela tristemente - Acho melhor você me esquecer. Vou estudar em outro país, e pretendo não te ver mais.

-Como assim? - perguntou Rony desacreditado.

Lágrimas começaram a sair do olho da garota.

-Você não entendeu? Vou ser mais clara: Nós acabamos, não existe mais nada entre nós. - disse tentando conter as lágrimas que insistiam em sair.

-Mas por quê? Aquilo foi uma farsa! - agora quem começava a chorar era Rony.

-Por causa daquela garota idiota! Você é muito infantil Rony, se deixou levar! Nós brigamos muito, nunca daria certo, eu e você. Nunca!

-Mas não foi culpa minha. - tentou se explicar.

-Você me magoou muito. - disse ela - Não esperava aquilo de você, sinceramente.

-Me desculpe, mas... - tentou se explicar novamente, mas Hermione levantou e saiu correndo.

Aquela havia sido a última frase que ele havia dito para ela. *~

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_(Mas quem pode decidir o que eles sonham?)_

_And dream I do..._

_(E eu sonho)_

Ele havia tido aquela noite mais um de seus sonhos com ela, assim como tinha todas as noites. Estava mais linda do que nunca, mas será que ela havia mantido sua beleza por todos aqueles anos? Ele podia saber, se não houvesse acontecido aquele mal entendido que magoou muito Hermione no baile de formatura, ou, se tocasse o sino agora.

~* Rony e Hermione dançavam uma linda balada muito apaixonados, que uma banda bruxa de rock muito famosa tocava. Apesar de todas as suas brigas, Rony e Hermione estavam conseguindo manter o namoro, mas aquela noite tudo iria por água abaixo.

-Ela está olhando para cá. - disse Hermione para Rony.

-Ela quem? - perguntou Rony.

-Cho Chang, quem mais poderia ser? Depois que Harry se foi, ela está querendo você de qualquer jeito! - Hermione estava brava com a situação.

Mas Hermione havia lembrado Rony de algo que o deixava muito triste: a morte de Harry. Na batalha final contra Voldemort, tanto Harry, quanto Voldemort morreram com o impacto de magia lançado contra o outro.

-Desculpe. - disse Hermione arrependida de ter lembrado Rony daquela morte - Não devia ter te lembrado disso. Eu fiquei nervosa com a Chang, e acabei falando isso.

-Não foi nada. - disse Rony desanimado - Espere aqui, vou buscar uns drinques para nós.

-Tudo bem. - disse ela dando um meio-sorriso.

Rony foi até a mesa em que se encontravam os drinques, e quando ia pegar um copo para ele, alguém o cutucou nas costas. Mal Rony se virou e viu Cho aproximado seu rosto muito rápido do dele, e o dando um beijo. Rony tentou a empurrar, mas não conseguiu, ela segurou seus braços muito fortemente.

 -Mas o que é isso? - aquela era a voz de Hermione.

Rony agora conseguiu afastar o seu rosto da chinesa, que deu um sorriso de glória para Hermione.

-Você estava planejando não é mesmo? Fingiu que ia pegar suco para mim, mas beijou essa Chang!

-Não foi nada disso! - Rony tentou explicar.

Hermione foi até a mesa dos drinques e encheu um copo de um deles. A essa hora todos já olhavam para eles. A garota em um ataque de raiva deu um tapa muito forte na cara de Rony, e depois andou até Cho, tomou um gole do drinque vermelho, e disse:

-Isso é para você aprender a não querer o homem de outras. - Hermione pegou o copo e virou completamente em Cho, derramando líquido em seu rosto, e no precioso vestido que ela usava.

-Sua... - rosnou Cho.

-Hoje você teve sorte, não quero briga! - disse Mione virando as costas e indo em direção de Gina, conversar com ela.

-Gostou do beijo? - perguntou Cho dando um sorriso falso, não estava feliz por estar toda lambusada.

-Você é desprezível! - disse Rony saindo da frente da garota, que também nunca mais viu, nem nunca mais queria ver. *~

_I believe in you_

_(Eu acredito em você)_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_(Eu desistiria de tudo só para te achar)_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_(Eu tenho que estar com você para viver, para respirar)_

_You're taking over me_

_(Você está me consumindo)_

Rony iria agora tocar aquele bendito sino, era agora ou nunca! Ele de repente criara uma esperança de que ela ia o perdoar, ela tinha que o perdoar, havia sido uma briga tão imatura do passado. 

-Não quero levantar agora! - ele ouviu a voz de Hermione gritar brincalhona do segundo andar.

Ele havia ouvido a voz dela! Continuava tão linda como antigamente. Era cedo, de manhã, e como ela havia acabado de acordar esperaria mais algum tempo para tocar o sino. Ele se sentou do lado de um arbusto, que ficava ao lado da porta e ficou meio escondido ali.

Realmente, havia deixado tudo para procurar por ela, havia penado muito, perdendo o seu emprego no ministério, e levando uma grande desaprovação de sua família por isso. Após os estudos em Hogwarts ela havia sumido sem deixar vestígios, não contou nem à Gina, que após a morte de Harry se tornou uma grande amiga dela. Mas agora, após muita pesquisa, ele havia encontrado a sua casa.

Ela estava morando na França para estudar Transfiguração Avançada e Própria, ela queria se aprofundar mais no mundo da Transfiguração, queria se tornar uma animaga. Rony deduziu isto, pois ela nunca havia dito nada para ele. Ela tinha que o perdoar, tinha que relembrar de todo o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, e que pelo menos Rony ainda sentia por ela.

Um tempo depois ele finalmente levantou e tocou o sino. Hermione devia estar por perto, pois rapidamente ela foi até a porta e olhou assustada e surpreendida para ele.

_Have you forgotten all I know_

_(Você se esqueceu de tudo que eu sei?)_

_And all we had?_

_(E tudo que nós tivemos?)_

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_(Você me viu murmurando o meu amor por você)_

_And touched my hand_

_(E tocou a minha mão)_

_I knew you loved me then_

_(Eu soube que você me amava ali)_

-Rony? - perguntou ela surpresa, parecia não ter fala.

Ela relutou em o convidar para entrar, depois fez menção de que entraria em sua casa, mas virou para ele e disse em voz tremula:

-Está muito frio aí fora, entre!

"Ela me convidou para entrar?" - pensou se espantando, não achou que ela fosse o convidar para entrar.

-Entre, está esperando o quê? Vai ficar doente.

-Claro. - disse ele entrando sem graça.

Ele estava em uma sala muito bonita e aconchegante, por dentro a casa não era tão grande quanto parecia por fora.

-Sente-se! - disse ela apontando para um sofá num tom rosa-claro, simpaticamente.

Rony se sentou, e ela sentou numa poltrona que ficava de frente para o sofá dele.

-Há quanto tempo! - disse ela.

-Oito anos inteirinhos. - completou ele.

-QUEM ESTÁ AÍ? - perguntou uma voz feminina vida da cozinha.

-Um antigo amigo de escola meu, mãe. - disse Hermione alto da sala.

-NOSSA! - gritou a mãe dela da cozinha.

-Como você me encontrou? - perguntou Hermione.

-Eu sofri muito. - disse Rony - Procurei testemunhas, procurei pessoas que soubessem de você. Tudo a partir da pista que você me deixou falando que ia estudar fora.

-Parabéns, estou aqui na sua frente. - Hermione parecia estranha com a situação imprevisível que ela estava encarando. 

-Você me perdoa? - perguntou Rony de súbito.

~* Era o sexto ano de Rony em Hogwarts. Harry ainda estava vivo, e havia percebido por completo que Rony amava Hermione. Eles haviam seguido Hermione até a biblioteca, e Harry disse:

-Vá lá agora e diga!

-Não sei se devo ir... - gemeu Rony - e se ela me der um fora.

-Tenho certeza que ela também gosta de você, vai lá, cara. Rápido! - Harry empurrou Rony e se escondeu. Rony deu um tropeço e caiu de cara no chão, e isso chamou a atenção de Hermione, que não teve como não perceber que ele estava ali.

-Rony? - perguntou ela - Está bem?

-Estou. - disse ele envergonhado do chão.

Rony levantou e andou até ela.

-Tenho algo para te dizer. - disse sem graça - Algo importante.

-Diga. - disse ela fitando um livro entediada.

-Eu... eu... - ele não conseguia completar a frase - Eu acho que... que... Acho que gosto de você! - disse rapidamente ficando completamente vermelho.

Hermione tocou a mão de Rony, e ele percebeu que ela estava assentindo o seu amor.

-Eu também gosto de você. *~

_I believe in you_

_(Eu acredito em você)_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_(Eu desistiria de tudo só para te achar)_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_(Eu tenho que estar com você para viver para respirar)_

_You're taking over me_

_(Você está me consumindo)_

Ela não havia respondido nada ainda.

-Você não sabe como eu sofri sem você.

Ela continuou calada e sentada olhando fixamente para o rosto de Rony.

~* Estava muito fria aquela noite, e aquele hotel francês não era dos mais confortáveis, afinal, era o único que Rony podia pagar. A cama até que era macia, mas a aparência do quarto era extremamente triste com paredes cinzentas. Rony não conseguia adormecer pela ansiedade que estava sentindo pela manhã seguinte, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa além de Hermione, Hermione e Hermione...

Já que não conseguia dormir, ele levantou, estava muito ansioso, e tinha certeza que quando dormisse sonharia com ela. Se ela não o perdoasse, ele se suicidaria, não agüentaria viver com imagens dela em todo canto que olhava, sem ter apenas uma imagem dela, a imagem verdadeira. Também não agüentava mais esperar pela manhã seguinte, tudo era Hermione, tudo em sua cabeça, todo lugar ela estava, tudo... Teria que dormir para ir até sua casa, e se Deus ajudasse, vê-la pela manhã. *~

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_(Eu olho no espelho e vejo a sua face)_

_If I look deep enough_

_(Se eu olhar profundamente)_

_So many things inside that are just like you are taking over_

_(Há tantas coisas lá dentro que como você estão me consumindo)_

Hermione levantou de sua poltrona, caminhou até o sofá de Rony, segurou mão dele e disse:

-Claro que eu te perdôo. - lágrimas de emoção começaram a escapar do olho da garota.

-Não acredito. - disse Rony pegando a mão dela, e envolvendo em suas costas, dando um abraço emocionado.

-Eu fui uma boba em fugir assim, estava na cara que aquela invejosa da Chang estava armando contra nós e...

-Shhh!!! - Rony colocou o dedo sobre a boca de Hermione, fazendo-a ficar calada.

Depois ele tirou o dedo, e levou o rosto até o dela, dando um beijo apaixonado, que pareceu eterno. Um tempo depois Hermione afastou o rosto do dele e disse:

-Eu te amo!

-Quer se casar comigo? - perguntou Rony.

-É claro, meu amor! 

_I believe in you_

_(Eu acredito em você)_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_(Eu desistiria de tudo só para te achar)_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_(Eu tenho que estar com você para viver para respirar)_

_You're taking over me_

_(Você está me consumindo)_

**~*Fim*~**

N.A.2: E aí gostaram? Mandem reviews!!!! Espero que tenham gostado, a fic não ficou tão dramática para Evanescense, mas mesmo assim ficou legal, e foi diferente escrevê-la. Eu achei difícil... Achei que nem ia conseguir escrevê-la pelo fato de minhas estórias ficarem muito grandes... Tenho outra fanfic completa aqui no ff.net: Uma Viagem Inesperada, no próximo mês lançarei outra songfic, só que D/G, para não decepcionar o meu público que gosta mais desse shipper, e daqui a uns dois meses, após o lançamento do quinto livro vou lançar uma fic com spoillers.

Mas vou ficando por aqui, mandem REVIEWS AGORA!!! Ficarei muito feliz.


End file.
